Revenge
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Víctor es un "alpha" que se enamora de un "omega" de forma obsesiva pues algo en el le provoca, pero si su impulso no es lo único que debe controlar deberá tener que lidiar con Yurio quien lo le dejara tener a ese "omega", pasen y lean. (AU-OmegaVerse)
1. Cap1

Saludos este es mi primer Omegaverse y de Yuri on Ice igual, espero les guste, esto es un prólogo ,nose si hacer el fic muy largo o no,pero e querido hacer un Omegaverse ya de tiempo y hasta ahora me motive a hacerlo , espero sea del agrado, sus opiniones son bien recibidas. **ADVERTENCIA : Violación, Lemon y maltrato (poco ) / AU y OmegaVerse.** Lamento la ortografía, es algo noche ya .

 **Yuri on Ice (AU-OmegaVerse) :**

Principal : Víctor x Yuuri  
Secundaria : Yuuri x Yurio (otras)

* * *

 **Revenge**

 _Capítulo 1_

 **Cuando tenía 16 años me enamore de un Omega, algo como amor a primera vista, algo que no existe en un mundo lleno de crueldad para algunos, ¿no era raro o sí?, qué me enamorase así, ese Omega era muy amable y lindo conmigo, la primera vez que lo vi este me dio una rosa de un tono rojo muy hermosos así como el color carmín que se dibujaba en sus mejillas y tenía una bella aroma aún perceptible pero él aroma que más llegaba a mí era él de él, no debía pero incluso la sonrisa que mostró me cautivo completamente, quería fuera mi pareja predestinada, le conocí entre el público de uno de mis programas después de una buena ejecución de mi patinaje, me acerque al ver que estiraba aquella rosa, me acerque un poco más a él para que escuchara mi voz….**

-espérame después de esto, te daré mi autógrafo-

 **Algo parecía mal en esto, es como si yo fuera él Omega que se derretía por su atención, después de él prix todo el público se fue y fui a buscarle de regreso a la pista de hielo y ahí estaba pero cuando le vi con una Beta entendí...yo estaba mal, pero me sentía molesto, algo dentro de mí se quebró, cuando esta se fue espere un poco él me notó y se acercó a mi….**

-si has venido, me darías tu autógrafo por favor-

 **Él estiró una foto de mí para que la firmara y tomé su mano para acercarme para hablarle al oído…**

-si te doy algo más especial que mi autógrafo, lo aceptarías, lo llevarías como un secreto entre ambos por siempre-

-si-

 **Él parecía feliz por eso, me sentía aun celoso al recordar como sonreía para aquella chica así que le tome de la mano y le lleve conmigo a otro sitio, él me siguió hasta llegar a un bodega donde se colocaba el equipo de otros estadios dentro de la sede, cerré la puerta tras hacer entrara y lo lleve directo empujándole a unas colchonetas…**

-dime realmente quieres mi firma-

-si...pero la foto-

-descuida mi forma qué te hare la llevaras por siempre hasta que te vuelva a ver-

 **Entonces lo hice, quizás en ese momento fui estúpido por hacerlo de ese modo pero quería a ese Omega solo para mi así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo viole, bese su cuerpo, me deleite completamente con su cuerpo entre besos oprimí su voz, este estaba asustado, pero le dije era mi recuerdo para él, quería pensara en mi siempre, que lo amaba, termine violando a ese fan a la persona que me enamoro solo al verle. Estaba mal, lo sé, pero no quería dejarlo en esta ciudad y que me olvidara...si lo marcaba seria mío por siempre hasta verlo de nuevo, al final tras dejarlo manchado y con unas lágrimas en el rostro….**

-te amo, se solo mío-

-s-si…-

 **Esa voz débil me deleito completamente y me quedé junto él dormido abrazando a ese Omega, lo amaba quería su cuerpo conmigo. Al despertar este no estaba pero había dejado aquella foto que deseaba firmará al tomarle, el contenido me sorprendió.**

-"Te odio, siempre te odiare, odio a Víctor"-

 **Me puse a llorar, era normal no, qué ese omega me odiara, simplemente me le fui encima como una bestia en celo cuando él solo era un niño, no quería eso, quería a ese Omega, pero ¿cuál era su nombre?, lo merecía por hacer esto, quería verlo aunque fuera cruel conmigo, quería a ese Omega para mí.**

 **~ continuará**

* * *

 **Espero les gustara,es primera vez mi Omegaverse y un fic asi con este anime y personajes.  
sin mas ,chao!**


	2. Cap2

**ADVERTENCIA : Violación, Lemon y maltrato (poco ) / AU y OmegaVerse.** Lamento la ortografía, espero sea del agrado el segundo capitulo de este mi primer omegaverse, sin mas...

 **Yuri on Ice (AU-OmegaVerse) :** Principal : Víctor x Yuuri ° Secundaria : Yuuri x Yurio (otras)

* * *

 **Revenge**

 _Capítulo_ _2_

 **Después de lo que hice me arrepentí, vaya forma de comportarse con quien deseaba sea mi "pareja predestinada", no quería me odiara, pero por alguna razón al verlo con esa chica e incluso él pensarlo aún me molestaba bastante, quería monopolizarlo para mí, ¿debía haber una forma? , quiero verlo nuevamente y hacer me mire para mí es como si ya fuera mío y no lo dejaré.**

 **Al día siguiente después de eso y haberme ido a dormir solo pensando en esa cara qué me mostró cuando lo toque, decidí aclarar mi mente escapando de Yakov y el programa libre que debía perfeccionar antes del evento de dos días, él llamo a mi móvil para reñir y que regresara ahora mismo a la pista de hielo que la sede había prestado a los concursantes de la copa en Japón, no tenía mente para eso así que mientras le escuchaba gritarme termine colgando y solo suspire dispuesto a guardar el móvil en mi pantalón mientras andaba rumbo fuera de la pista y la sede, cuando choque con alguien cayendo al suelo y escuchar mi móvil azotar contra el suelo y caer de sentón, mire contra qué choque… vi era mi Omega, me sentía feliz por esta segunda oportunidad con él, yo estaba complacido con nuestro encuentro que hasta sonreí ampliamente a él, pero su cara fue una bella combinación entre un notable sonrojo y miedo al verme se llenó de pánico y terminó desmayándose, metí las manos antes qué se golpeara la cara, no podía dejarlo así qué lo iba a cargar y mire tenía con él una revista donde salía yo, decidí tomarla y cargarle como a un bebé pegado a mi hasta salir de la sede de patinaje y llevarle a unas bancas fuera de ese lugar, era bueno que fuera bastante alto a comparación de él, él sujetarlo contra a mí y tenerle recostado en mi hombro me hacía creer esto era un momento que no deseaba olvidar de mi Omega, al llegar a unas bancas donde nadie molestaría le recosté dejando su cabeza sobre en mi regazo, tan pequeño como frágil su liviano cuerpo, quería secuestrar a este Omega ahora mismo y llevarle conmigo a casa, pero suficiente era un crimen que me hacía sentir mal como para ganar otro, acariciaba su cara cuando este despertó…**

-¡Buen día mi…!-

 **Como imaginé él se alejó de mí y antes de que saliera corriendo de mí, lo tome del brazo y lo pegue a mi dejándole de pie frente mío….**

-¡suéltame!, ¡aux~!-

-¡guarda silencio y escúchame!- **le grite un poco por error-**

 **Le cubrí la boca y él negó con la cabeza fuertemente él no escucharme queriéndose zafar de mí, mi plan A "amablemente" para disculparme no serviría así que opte por mi segunda idea, el plan B, "la fuerza" y le recosté sobre esa banca y casi recostándome en él para aun sujetarlo apoyando mi brazo para que no se parase sobre su pecho y callarlo aun con mi otra mano…**

-escucha, lamento lo que hice, realmente me siento mal por ello, simplemente no pude controlarme, soy un tonto por hacerte eso, pero quiero amarte realmente, quiero seas mi amigo sí, aunque prefiero algo mas-

-...- **negando al no poder hablar-**

-me siento mal por lo que hice que por ello… ¡prometo me hare responsable de ti! **-estaba entusiasta con lo que sentía-** ¡Y por el daño que te hice!, ¡pagaré lo que sea necesario por mi acción! , deseo que no me odies, por favor, perdona-

 **Comencé a llorar por qué era verdad, no quería ser odiado por él, mis lágrimas caían sobre su cara entonces sentí su pequeñas manos tocar mi cara y secar mis lágrimas, solté su boca y me aleje de él y entonces aprovechó para irse corriendo tras soltarlo, me merecía me odiara y no quiera verme así y se alejara de mí, me quedé en ese lugar, como Alpha era de lo peor por ello Yakov me trata como un niño tonto, seque mis lágrimas por si alguien me miraba pero mire se había dejado atrás la revista de antes y la tomé, no era un revista era un especie de álbum de recortes con muchas fotos de mi así como con palabras escritas en cada foto, vaya momento para no saber leer japonés, suspire un poco y seguí mirando aquel álbum hoja por hoja, entonces mire un dibujo que llamo mi atención, leí en el mi nombre -"** **Виктор** **"- escrito en ruso y junto a él -"** **ユーリ** **"** **\- supongo otro nombre pero en japonés, tome mi móvil y busque ese dibujo tras tomarle una foto, era un "paraguas" un dibujo muy común en Japón, lo que leí me cautivo entonces mire enfrente de mí y él había regresado en algún momento mientras miraba aquellas fotos, me quitó aquel álbum y me dio una botella de agua….**

-no,... no quiero que Viktor llore… pero… solo te escucharé un poco...lo que dices, ¿te gusto? ¿Por qué?, soy un niño aun y un chico, un hombre no soy una chica-

 **Tan lindo, eso lo sabía bien, ayer lo note el que no es una chica, el apretaba aquel álbum mirando al suelo esperando mi respuesta, había tomado aquella botella y la deje en el suelo y le tome de los hombros para acercarlo a mí…**

-te quiero, quiero seas mío, me gustas demasiado sin importar nada-

-pero ¿ni siquiera sabes mi nombre?, yo sé quién eres tú, es Viktor, es un joven talentoso patinador de Rusia, sabe hablar Francés, Inglés y Alemán, aunque me sorprende entiendas él Japonés, solo tienes 16 años y muchos confían en ti y eres además atlético vienes de buena familia, se mucho de ti...por qué… te admiraba-

-¿qué?- **realmente estaba desilusionado de mí-**

-lo de ayer yo... **–llorando-** me dio miedo, la cara que tenías y lo que hiciste, lo odie, no quiero me toques- **alejándose unos pasos-** ¡te odio!-

 **Era entendible, me comporte igual a esos Alphas qué simplemente atacan a un Omega por instinto sin compasión y pensando en este, comportándose como un animal sobre una presa débil, no debí, merecía su odio y que no viera, pero no quería ser odiado por él…**

-lamento eso, perdona si ya no me admiras más lo entenderé, **-seque sus lágrimas un poco con un pañuelo que tenía-** ¿soy un fracaso no?, además enamorándome de un niño, qué clase de persona soy y más al hacer eso cuando eres un niño pequeño, lamento asustarte y lastimarte de tal forma, **-le deje ese pañuelo tras limpiar sus lágrimas y hacer me viera-** no te veré más, pero le pediré a mi representante pague mi error aunque conocerte fue un placer-

 **Después de decir eso me levanté para irme, quizás debía decirle a Yakov pero seguro me sermonaria todo el día por lo que hice, pero si pago mi error por lastimarle está bien ¿no?, aunque pareciera pagaba para que no se hablara de ello y como si solo le hubiera usado y no es así. Regrese a mi habitación del hotel donde me estaba quedando no le dije nada a Yakov. Al día siguiente al ir a practicar a solas en la pista de patinaje tras pedirle a mi representante buscara el permiso para reflexionar mi acción, mientras patinaba pensé en él, quería verle pero él me odiaba y ya no me miraba igual, en un error al hacer un salto termine en el suelo pero al escuchar un sonido en ese lugar vacío, busqué con la vista y ahí estaba, del otro lado de la pista de hielo, me levanté y me acerque, controlando él no irme encima de él y siendo neutral en mis emociones para el….**

-¿estás bien?- **parecía preocupado-**

-¿qué haces aquí? , creí me odiabas y no querías verme, aun menos estar a solas conmigo, no te doy miedo ahora para que me aborrezcas-

-yo…-

 **Ahora era malo con él, pero era lo mejor no, así se alegaría y el estaría bien aunque no quiero ser así con él. Tenía curiosidad de verle tan seguido además aquí, con él traía una mochila, ¿irá clases?, pero es diciembre….**

-¡quiero que!... **–le escuche pues le estaba dando la espalda al tomar agua y le mire-** ¡Viktor se haga responsable de lo que hizo y cuide de mí!-

-¿he?-

\- ¡quiero te hagas responsable de tus actos conmigo por qué a mí...me~!-

-...- **estaba sin palabras al verlo sonrojado, estaba haciéndome una propuesta-**

-además - **él tomó su mochila y la dejó en el suelo y me entregó aquel álbum de recortes-**

-quería darte esto ese día junto a la rosa tras tener tu autógrafo, …sé que no es nada con lo que puedas recibir pero es lo más que tengo, ¡Viktor, feliz cumpleaños!, por favor acepta esto-

 **Me aleje de él y le escuche hacer un gesto triste y me dirigí a la puertecilla de la pista de hielo para salir de ese lugar y fui donde él estaba y simplemente me dejé caer de rodillas frente a él para abrazarlo…..poco después sentí él me abrazaba, era feliz pude sentir su aroma tan dulce.**

 **leí hace tiempo cuando estaba en secundaria qué el aroma de tu "pareja predestinada" es dulce y única, podrás notarlo aunque esta persona se encuentre lejos de ti en medio de una gran multitud, en el segundo que se vean estarás enamorado de este, cuando se encuentran su aroma será solo para ti, en ese momento no le entendí a lo decía aquel texto, pero supongo esto era la respuesta a lo que leí antes, además incluso él seguro en el fondo de su corazón inocente entiende esto, escuche que los Omegas no pueden rechazar por nada a su "pareja predestinada" aunque este lo pida pues tan atraídos a este,**

-realmente quieres conmigo, sin importar nada-

-aunque no quiera,…quiero te hagas responsable… solo eso-

-bien seré responsable de ti y me quedaré siempre junto a ti, quiero estar contigo siempre, mi lindo Omega- **me peque a él para abrasarlo más a mí-  
** -por cierto Viktor, ¿qué es eso de Omega?, es primera vez que lo escucho, ¿es algo bueno?-

 **Mire su cara tan llena de curiosidad, es verdad seguro este niño aún no conoce el tema y aún menos ha hecho su examen para saber el subgénero qué es, vaya debía mantener mis manos quietas y lejos de él pues aún no alcanza la pubertad pero lo cuidare de ahora en adelante porque es mío y no le dejaré para nadie más.**

 **Pero antes de poder responderle Yakov llegó entrando gritando asustándolo y hacer se pegara a mí, y al verme cercas de ese niño como si este fuera un gato perdido le pidió al representante lo sacara de ese lugar porque no debía haber niños….**

-Viktor por qué no haces caso de lo que te dijo- **no pude evitar se lo llevaran así que solo me relaje viéndole marchar-**

-estoy aburrido de hacerlo- **haciendo una mueca para irme a quitar los patines-**

-como sea, será mejor no te acerques más a ese niño, no quiero desperdicies el tiempo-

-por qué no, era un fan que me admira demasiado, mira me regaló este álbum **-mostrando su regalo que tenía junto a él-** y además…-

-¡crees que no sé cómo lo ves!-

-¿cómo un fan?-

-Viktor no puedes engañarme a mí, sé qué quieres compañía a esa persona especial para ti pero aun eres joven un chico ingenuo, como tu tutor cuando estamos lejos de Rusia, me preocupo por ti, él qué te deje al margen y no conozcas a nada de los lujares a los que vamos no porque no quiera salgas, sino para qué no arruines tu futuro-

-¿no se de lo que hablas? **\- estaba molesto-**

-en fin en tres días nos vamos de aquí, será mejor dejes de molestar a ese niño o a alguien más, además Lilia ha cuidado a tu destinado, cuando regresamos a Rusia le conocerás-

-qué tal si me opongo, quiero dejen de elegir lo que creen es para mí-

-no es algo que puedas rechazar, tu familia le ha aprobado, además nos iremos y debes dejarlo aunque no quieras, además no creo que quieras hacerle daño a ese niño-

 **Odiaba mandaran y más eligieran por mí, pero solo faltaba un año y podría ser un adulto independiente, es más hasta entonces ver a ese niño no era malo, aun así algo de lo dijo Yakov es verdad, no quiero llore y qué me odie más, lo último que quiero es hacerle daño.**

* * *

 **Espero fuera del agrado la segunda continuación, sus opiniones son bien recibidas.**


	3. Cap3

**Les traigo el tercer capitulo espero sea del agrado, son cortos si, sorry, repito es mi primer omegaverse y solo leer mangas no me hace saber mucho aún, sin más espero sea del agrado**

* * *

 **Revenge**

 **Después de esa nada agradable conversación con Yakov pensé realmente en esto, realmente lo quería junto a mí, pero aun cuando este era un niño y no entraba en él celo así como ignoraba este mundo ahora, yo le hice daño qué ¿será después, no podría controlarme?... seguro le dañaría, no quería eso realmente creía él era mi pareja destinada, mi alma gemela.**

 **al día siguiente me concentré en la práctica pero no le vi ese día completamente haciéndome extrañarlo, al día siguiente fue mi segunda presentación de patinaje si ganaba este prix iría a lo grande, entraría a la clasificación profesional, después de hacer una buena demostración y escuchar la ovación del público presente sentí aquella aroma, le busque y en las gradas estaba junto a aquella beta, estaba celosos pero tras salir de la pista de hielo entendí, era mejor que estuviera con quien quería, adecuado para él así renunciara a esto y no le forzaran, así como yo no quería me obligaran a estar con quien no quería él tampoco debía pasarlo igual, gane la medalla de oro de él prix de la clasificación senior era feliz , cuando salía de ese lugar desde las gradas él me llamó….**

-¡Viktor, felicidades!-

 **Él me dedicó la más linda sonrisa que podía mostrarme pero no quería lastimarlo, así que hice una pausa y le mire….**

-has venido a felicitarme-

-si, además yo quería decirle a Viktor, seré como tú, entrenare mucho él patinaje para llegar a la liga senior y esta con Viktor y ser tan talentoso entonces…-

-realmente eres un niño, ¿no?, jugando a ser el mayor fan-

-¿he?-

-realmente no te soporto odio a los fans como tú, no quiero te me acerques, me gusto jugar contigo... pero yo regresare a Rusia mañana y no quiero seguir viéndote-

-pero tu…-

-ha~, eso...espero mantengas lo que ocurrió en secreto sino de lo contrario podría hacer algo pero a ello -

 **No lo quería asustar con una hostil mirada y un tono cruel, pero le infundí miedo a su corazón para que me olvidara, pero no quería verle llorar y menos por mi causa, no seré capaz de verle aunque quiera pues no puedo no regresar a Rusia…**

-no quiero verte, ser responsable o quedarme contigo, los fans siempre son tan desagradables-

 **Después de eso le deje, seguro ahora me odiaba y lloraría por ello, salí de él lujar, pero no... No estaba bien...no esa no era la forma de despedirme de él debía haber otra forma de tratar las cosas incluso con un niño. regrese a buscarle tras dejar mis cosas con él representante y escuchar a Yakov gritar regresara, no estaba en las gradas así que fui a buscarlo por la entrada del público y algunas fans querían mi autógrafo no quise perder tiempo salí a buscarle en medio de él frío debido a la nieve que comenzaba a caer, ¿cómo un niño tan pequeño podía ir tan rápido? entonces su aroma, le encontré llorando pero antes de poder ir donde él una mujer y la chica de antes se acercaron a él….**

-vamos es hora de ir a casa, si no quieres decirme a tu querida Minako-sensei qué tienes está bien, andando, Yuko y tu deben ir a casa ahora-

 **No pude moverme, qué podía hacer, acercarme y decirle a esa mujer que quería estar a solas con un menor, claro que no, solo le vi irse, me merecía esto pero no quería lastimarle.**

 **Al día siguiente después de haber empacado y estar melancólico por lo que le dije solo suspiraba, esperaba la hora para irme al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo, no quería regresar a Rusia no sin verlo una vez más, mientras esperaba él lobby en una pequeña sala en el hotel donde estaba, mire alguien se acercó a mí, le vi pero…**

-te odio, **-estaba enojado claramente-** yo creí eras una persona genial a la cual realmente admiraba y apreciaba mucho y qué estar junto a ti me hacía de alguna forma sentir bien, pero no es así, yo no quiero ver a Viktor nunca, ¡te odio!-

-espera yo- **quería acercarme a él pero me dio un manotazo-**

-¡no te acerques! Espero jamás verte, aun así…. **-comenzó a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas-** siempre te admirare por qué yo quiero ser tan genial como Viktor o por lo menos él qué creí eras, seré mayor y te robare el éxito actual siempre te veré como mi rival-

 **Después de eso se fue corriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, fui tras él pero antes de poder salir del lobby Yakov me detuvo al verme ir tras de él y no dejarme especial pues lo había hecho el Salir del hotel, fue la última vez que lo vi realmente me sentía mal, regrese a Rusia solo extrañándolo y teniendo su álbum conmigo aunque todo eran fotos mías era**. **Después de algunos años y solo concentrarme en ganar cada prix, lo volví a ver en un banquete para los patinadores que habían concursado en la copa de patinaje de Detroit, estaba feliz por mirarlo después de tanto tiempo cuando iba a acercarme a el seguro de qué era aquel niño que me ha tenido soñando hasta despierto pues esa ahora no la olvidaría nunca, él estaba en la mesa comiendo un poco al ir donde él alguien más llego y comenzó a reclamarle , es que acaso ya se había encontrado a alguien más, mire a quien ocupaba su atención ahora, era un joven patinador Ruso que conocía bien pues yo mismo le rechace unos años atrás creer después de ese rechazo fue a arrebatarme a quien yo quería como mi pareja.**


End file.
